Till Death do Us Apart
by Chinamiismyname
Summary: What happens when everything I built up until now just falls instantly like a stack of cards crashing down?


Reader P.o.V

Willingly letting all my problems wash away was the best choice for me to make. Even if I was able to go back in time to fix my mistakes, I wouldn't have changed a thing. I have always watched you waiting for you to notice me, but you never once turned to look in my direction, but that was alright, because watching you from a distance was always just enough for me. Everything was just fine until _**she**_ came along.

She always had such a wonderful smile on her face, and her eyes were always filled with love towards you, and you would just look at with the same feeling. It made me _**jealous**_ that you could just look at her with such raw passion and desire, it truly made me want to hide away, never to be found again. Even if we had gotten together the love we would have had, wouldn't be the same like the love you had with her, our relationship is much too displeasing for the eyes and mindset of others. Society could never be happy with anything if the saw it out of the ordinary, and even if society continues to shun such despicable relations, how would your feelings be portrayed to me. Would it be one filled with disgust? Or would it be one where you could care less about what the entire world thinks about us. I've always longed for the latter option until I would no longer be able to receive much of your love, I would have myself be drowned in it.

But it seems that fate had other plans of action. Our red string of fate was nowhere connected with each other by any possible means, but I had hoped we would have be able to overcome such circumstances, and fill ourselves only with thoughts of each other.

Seeing you two so lovey-dovey together made me tingle with happiness yet with so much hatred it could easily be sliced with a knife. I was happy because I saw that you were able to love with so much emotion that it made me shudder with an un-named desirable feeling, but hatred due to the fact that I was not the one being embraced and enveloped within your comforting embrace.

I had spent years just waiting for you, but you had returned to the island with a beautiful made who could rival the brightness of the sun's beauty. I was like the moon as where it shows such glimmering beauty on the outside, it holds a very anonymous darkness within it's core. It just seems like you prefer natural beauty over unadulterated innocence.

She must hold a very special place in your heart, due to the amount of attention and time you give up just for. Not only was she going to bear your child in the next few months, she was going to be your partner for eternal afterlife and beyond, and your love would always unconditionally remain boundee to her even if your life force was being sucked from your being.

I know that I would never be able to replace in this life or the next, but I would have at least liked for you to look in my direction for once. I was the one who was always with you, that I even did as much a simple, silly errand just for your sake, but never once had I garnered any attention nor reaction to you, but then those rumors started to spread, and you avoided me like the plague. My heart shattered into a million pieces as I saw the look of disgust on that forever handsome face of yours as you directed it towards me. I had lost all my motivation that I felt hollow and empty inside, my eyes were nothing but an empty shell that just looked bleakly into the world.

To find some sort of comfort to bring myself back to my former being, I had left the island to escape the amount of back-lash I had and would receive. Years after years had passed and I never returned to the island in hopes that you would come to regret seeing me again. So I has finally decided to return, but a shock had come to me, when I heard you, yourself had left the island. I couldn't bare the thought of you gone, but at the same time the relief that had rushed over me was enough to make me keep on going.

After 10 years of no contact nor communication, you finally returned. Such joy filled me that my hearr swelled with undwindled happiness. I had finally gained the courage to finally do what I had always wanted to say to you, to proclaim my love to you, even if you wouldn't reciprocate them, and even if society judged us with their scornful glare. I didn't care in the least. Waiting for you to arrive to the shop I had waited, brimming with joy. Hearing the tiny bell jingle at the entrance of the door upon entry, would remind me of an unforgetable memory, that my breath would be swept away, but once that jingle had reached my ears, that was a memory I wished I could forget.

Now as I say my final words I hope that you will be here to see me in the last final moments. I loved the face you made as you saw me, telling me the words that I have always so long awaited to hear.

"I have always been in **_love _**with you!"

Tears brimmed my eyes a sad, but happy smile adorned my face, my cheeks felt hot, I was finally happy to hear you tell me that. God I wished that I could have kissed you the, but the moment and atmosphere was entirely wrong within that moment. The setting sun looked so beautiful as it seemed to have met just perfectly with the horizon. It's like they were meant for each other, just like you and her.

You and your _**irreplaceable**_ wife,

Or at least she was _**supposed**_ to be, but life sure has it's twists and turns.

**_It was always full of surprises_**

And as you bitterly cry tears of sorrow, I cry tears of joy because I was now finally free, free from your spell, because

_**It was already too late**_

The beautiful pinkish, orangish, and yellowish colour of the normally blue coloured water, looked so inviting as it sparkled and glittered seeming like there were hundreds or even thousands of gems just floating against its surface as it somewhat gently splashed against the rocks and the dampened earth beneath it from beneath me.

I'm glad it was you I would get to see as my last memory. Thank you for everything and I will still love you even in the next life, I am eternally grateful that my heart only belonged to you. Whispering the last sentence I'll ever have to say to you, I won't ever forget, as I felt my foot slip and I descended toward the ever-lastingly vast body of salty liquid, never to be found until someone decided to look for me.

_**"I have always **__**loved**__** you... Good-bye"**_


End file.
